Charms
by maschan
Summary: Miley turnes 18 and takes Lily and Oliver on vacation with her. When they arive, Oliver wants to tell Miley that he loves her, will love strike with Miley or Lily? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Miley invites Lily and Oliver on a trip that her family is going on to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. What happens when Oliver tells Lily that he is planning on telling Miley that he loves her and Lily breaks down? A fanfic, of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana. That goes to Disney Channel. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're here!" Miley's voice rang out, awaking Oliver and Lily, who were in the back seat.

The three hopped out of Miley's car that she had received on her sixteenth birthday, unloaded their stuff from the trunk, and went to sign in.

"Hi, Chrissy. We're here." Miley said to the woman who took the information, who's name must have been Chrissy.

"Here you go, Miss Stewart. And don't worry. Nobody is allowed in the entire park through this week, so there won't be anybody searching for autographs.

"_HUH!_" Lily and Oliver both asked.

"Guys, Chrissy knows who I am. She has known longer than you two have." Miley said.

"Oh." The two said.

Turning to Chrissy, Miley asked, "So, Chrissy? Do you think we should tell them about the charms?"

"If you want to. It was you who first noticed them." Chrissy replied.

"Charms?" Lily and Oliver asked.

"Yeah. You see, all over this park, there are little green things that sparkle. I have never been able to get a hold of them, but they look really pretty from a distance." Miley said.

"It sounds so pretty." Lily said.

"It is. Just wait. You might be able to see some tonight." Chrissy said.

"Well, I'm going to go put my things in my room. Lily, your room is through the den and through the door on the right. Oliver, yours is also through the room, also to the right. There are two doors. You two just have to pick which one you want. Bye." Miley said as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, let's go find our rooms." Oliver said to Lily.

"OK." Lily replied back.

They walked into the den, found the only hallway on the right, and walked down it.

"There is only one door." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, that could be a problem." Lily said.

"I'll go ask Chrissy." Oliver said.

"OK. And Oliver…" Lily said, before leaning up on her tip-toes and gave him a hug.

Oliver pulled away from the hug with a confused look on his face (regardless of the fact that he had hugged her back), and went to look for Chrissy.

"Chrissy? Where are you?" Oliver yelled throughout the cabin. J

"Oh, hey! It's Oliver, right?" Chrissy said to Oliver.

"Yeah. Listen, Lily and I have a question. We found the hallway that Miley told us about, but there is only one room in it. Sooo, how will that work out for us?" Oliver asked Chrissy.

"Duh, silly. You open the door. You come to another little living room type thing and there are two bedrooms of the sides of it. Sorry, I should have explained that to you. I bet that was a bit odd for you and you friend, huh?" Chrissy said.

"Uh, yeah. I little. Thanks." Oliver said to Chrissy before going back to tell Lily about what happened.

Oliver walked down the hallway, found the door, and Lily outside of it, still in deep thought of how they were going to share a room.

"Lily. I found out what was wrong. Come on. I got your bags. Just go in." Oliver said to her.

"OK." Lily replied.

She opened the door to the common room, and found exactly what Chrissy had described.

There were two doors on either side of about a fifty foot wide square room.

"So, do you want the left or right room?" Oliver asked her.

"I'll take the left." Lily said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About ten minuets later, the two came back into the common room.

"Well, I think I'm going to go upstairs to talk to Miley. I want to tell her that I think I am in love with her. I have felt that way for about a month, and I thought that her birthday would be a perfect day to tell her." Oliver said.

"What? Oh, OK." Lily said, her voice cracking, holding down tears.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oliver knocked on Miley's door once he got upstairs.

"Come in." Miley said.

Oliver walked in and saw Miley laying on her bed, her head over a magazine, and her feet lying slightly off of her bed, kicking up and down in the air.

"What's up?" Miley asked.

"Well, first of all, Happy Birthday! And second… Can I join you?" Oliver asked.

Miley jumped up, sat herself so she had her feet resting on the floor, and patted on her bed, indicating that he could.

Once Oliver reached her bed and sat down, he took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and spat it out.

"Miley, I think I am in love with you. I've wanted to tell you for nearly a month, but I thought it would be a nice thing to tell you on your birthday. I just wanted to see if you felt the same and maybe we could give it a shot." Oliver said.

Miley started blushing, but said, "I'm sorry, Oliver. Last week, Johnny asked me out and I said yes. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would overreact. I do love you as a friend, but I think that may be all we could ever be."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad we can still be friends after this. See you later." Oliver said as he stood up, walked to the door, and waved goodbye.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once he got back to his and Lily's own common room, the first thing that he saw was Lily crying on the floor.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Oliver asked his best friend.

Lily jumped in surprise, quickly wiped her face of tears, and cleared her thought.

"What do you mean, Oliver?" Lily said, trying to keep down more tears.

"I mean the fact that you were just crying on the floor, and you are still trying to keep more tears down. By the way, you're failing at that." Oliver said, walking over to her, taking his thumb out and wiping the tears away from her face.

"You…Miley…Love…You…" Lily managed to get out between sobs.

"Miley said she didn't love me back. At least not in the way I love her. She just loves me as a friend. Did you know she was dating Johnny?" Oliver asked.

"No, I didn't know that. And that's not what I meant. I meant that I… Love… You." Lily said to him, being barely able to be heard by Oliver with the last part.

But as quiet as she was, Oliver still heard every word of what she said.

"You love me, Lily?" Oliver asked.

"Well, yeah. What's not to love? You're tall, handsome, kind, and most important, my best friend." Lily said.

"Lily, I think I've been living a lie over this last month. I'm glad Miley said 'no' to me. I'm not in love with Miley. I just realized… I'm in love with you." Oliver said back.

"No you don't. You're just trying to make me feel better." Lily said back to him.

"If I was, would I do this?" Oliver asked, as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled away, she replied, "You might."

Hearing this, he kissed her again, with more passion this time. Lily soon realized that he wasn't doing so just to make her feel better, and kissed him back.

Very soon, Oliver's tongue was gliding on Lily's bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. Lily gladly opened her mouth.

The two tongues tangoed for nearly a half hour before they needed to come up for more air than what they could get through their noses.

"Oliver…" Lily said with clear passion in her voice.

"I love you, Lily." Oliver said.

"I love you, too. And thank you." Lily said.

"For what? For loving you?" Oliver asked.

"For being there for me and being completely honest with me." Lily said, leaning up and kissing him.

"No problem, Lily." Oliver said, kissing her back.

"Oliver? It's getting kind of late. Can you hold me tonight? I want to know that you will always be there for me. To protect me from everything that is bad. And so I know that you are always with me." Lily requested.

"I would, but wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean, I sleep in my boxers and a shirt. And since we just started dating today…" Oliver said.

"Well, yeah. But I love and trust you. I mean, I sleep in my," Lily said as she started blushing and then finished her sentence, "bra and panties. That's it."

"If you trust me, I trust you not to do anything inappropriate." Oliver said.

"I trust you. I mean, we've known each other since we were in diapers, and we even dated in pre-school." Lily said, starting to ramble.

Oliver bent down to kiss her. When he pulled apart from her, he said, "You know you ramble when you are either nerves or excited, right?"

"I really aught to learn that about myself." Lily said

"You should. Now let's go to bed." Oliver said.

He picked up Lily bridal-style, took her into her room, which had a bigger bed, and laid her down on it.

She took off her shirt and shorts as Oliver did the same to himself. The only problem- Oliver's 'Ahem' was hanging out of his boxers slit.

"Umm, Oliver…" Lily said, pointing downward.

"What…" Oliver asked, not realizing it quite yet.

Finally he noticed that Lily was staring at his boxers, looked down, and his face turned into a tomato.

Quickly, he put it back in and looked at Lily.

"How long was that out before you said something?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I said something as soon as I saw it, but the couple minuets before you realized what I was talking about was…" Lily said, now realizing that _her _face had become a tomato.

"It's big." Lily stated, clearly trying to clear the air.

To this, Oliver simply blushed more.

"Can we just forget that that happened and go to sleep?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Lily said, lying down on the bed, patting the bed so Oliver could lie down next to her.

Oliver walked over to her, laid next to her, put his arms around her, and soon was asleep. Lily soon followed soot.

Miley and Chrissy walked in a couple minuets later, looked at each other, and nodded.

"Just according to plan. Thanks for the help, Chrissy." Miley said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, there was chapter one of this two or three chapter one-shot. **

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Oliver awoke first.

He had almost forgotten what had happened the night before, but he then realized that Lily was sleeping with a happy face on her face, lying on his chest.

8888888888888888888888888888888Lily's Dream888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you, Oliver Oken, take Lilian Trescot, to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The Preacher asked.

"I do." Oliver replied.

"And do you, Lilian Trescot, take Oliver Oken, to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The Preacher asked Lily.

"You bet I do!" Lily yelled happily.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Congratulations." The Preacher said.

Oliver reached around Lily's hips, as she laced her hands behind his neck, and the two kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife.

88888888888888888888888888888888End Dream888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lily! Wake up, Lily." Oliver said.

When she still didn't awaken, he bent down to her, and kissed her.

Instantly, she awoke.

"Just like the Sleeping Beauty that you are." Oliver said.

"Morning already?" Lily asked sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too." Oliver said.

"Good morning, Babe." Lily said.

"You look happy. You know, while you were sleeping, you kept on grinning. What were you dreaming about?" Oliver asked.

"What? Oh, I was just dreaming about…Uh, Lola going on stage next to Hannah." Lily said.

"Uh-ha. Sure. Now tell me what you were really dreaming about." Oliver said.

"Am I _that _obvious?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you are." Oliver said.

"OK, I was dreaming about our wedding." Lily admitted.

"Our wedding? This fast? Wow! You know that they say that dreams are like little visions of what will happen in the future." Oliver said.

"I know that is why I was smiling." Lily said.

"You know, we have to tell Miley about us sometime, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I suppose we have to _sometime. _But that doesn't mean we have to _right now!" _Lily demanded.

"You're right. I say that right now, we make out." Oliver said, attacking Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver. You're feisty today, aren't you?" Lily said, leaning up to kiss him from the bed.

"Only to the love of my life." Oliver said.

"I'm the love of your life?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Now can we please make out?" Oliver asked.

In reply, Lily bent up and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A half hour later, they came up for air, and decided that they should get breakfast.

"You two look awake. Did you sleep well last night?" Miley asked.

"Better than you know." Lily said.

"Hi Lily, Oliver, Miley. Did any of you see the charms last night?" Chrissy asked.

"No. So, what are the charms, anyway?" Oliver asked.

Miley and Chrissy gave each other a glance, nodded at each other, and then Chrissy pulled something out of her pocket.

"These." She said simply. I her hand were two bugs that looked like worms, with a small little bubble between them.

"AHH! What are those things?" Lily screamed.

"Slugs. And their egg in between them." Chrissy said gladly.

"So, the slugs glow at night?" Lily asked.

"No, silly. The eggs do. In fact, they glow all the time. If you got close enough to one right now, you would see the glow." Chrissy said.

"GROSE! And you _like _them, Miley?" Lily demanded.

"Yeah. They're so cool. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to hide it from me about you two. You look kind of cute together. Lily lying on you chest, Oliver, and you stroking her hair. Cute." Miley said.

"How did you know about that?" Oliver demanded.

"Duh. I played Cupid. It's fun." Miley said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Regardless of how mean that was… Thank you. I would have never realized that I love Lily if it weren't for you. Oh, and good luck with Johnny." Oliver said.

"Oh, about that… I'm not really dating Johnny. I can't stand him. I only said that so that I could get my Cupid act to work. You see, Lily told me that she liked you, so I had to get you together. I figured that this would be a good way." Miley said.

"Miley, you are an evil liar… I mean, if you would have told me the truth… But thanks. I do love Lily." Oliver said.

"You're welcome. And Oliver, I do love you, but only as a fan… uh, friend." Miley said.

"Fan? What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"That's the other reason I wanted you to come with me. So I could say goodbye." Miley said.

"Goodbye? Why?" Lily asked.

"Someone found out who I am. As soon as the news leaks, I have to go full Hannah Montana. That means that Miley Stewart is… well… dead. I love you guys. Both of you." Miley said.

"But… Miley…" Oliver said.

"You're our best…" Lily said, but she couldn't finish her sentence because she started sobbing.

"I know, Lily. I'm sorry. I just wish I could be both, but I can only be one, and since almost everyone in the world loves Hannah and almost everyone hates Miley, its goodbye Miley. But we can still see each other. I will keep you addresses. Anytime I'm in LA or around there, I'll give you free backstage passes. I know it's not the same but…" Miley said.

"So this week…" Oliver said.

"Will be the last time you see me." Miley finished.

"I love you, Miles. Not how I love Lily, but I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you, too, Oliver." Miley said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"HEY! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HAVING A MOMENT, BUT OLIVER IS MINE!" Lily suddenly yelled.

"Lily, I was just kissing him goodbye. It's not like I kissed him like this…" Miley said, leaning up again, kissing him square on the lips.

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled pulling away from her right after her lips touched his.

"I LOVE LILY! YOU'RE JUST MY FRIEND! NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I EVEN WANT TO BE THAT!" Oliver yelled.

He turned around, looked at Lily, said he was sorry, grabbed her arm, and stormed off to their room.

"Well, at least they won't miss me now." Miley said to herself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next week, Oliver and Lily stayed away from Miley as much as possible. When they did see each other, they stormed off in different directions.

Finally, on the last day, they were forced to talk.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have ever done something like that. I'm ashamed of myself. I don't blame you for not liking me ever again. I just wanted to give you this." Miley said, holding out her hand and dropping what was inside of it into Oliver's hand.

Oliver looked down and saw two of the bugs that Chrissy had shown them a week ago.

"Why did you just give us some of your 'charms'?" Oliver demanded, clearly still mad at her.

"What I didn't tell you about them is that if you can get one in the night, at around midnight, then you get one free wish. I caught this at about midnight last night. I figured if you ever wanted something, you could make a wish on them. Please don't just throw it out and waist it on something. Goodbye guys. If you can ever forgive me, just talk to me. I put a new function on my website where people with this password," She dropped a piece of paper in Lily's hand, "can talk to me. As in, in a chat room. I hope I will see you on it." Miley said, walking off.

Lily and Oliver heard a car start, and drive off, but not before hearing a sob.

"Lily, do you think we were a little harsh on her?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I do." Lily said, opening the paper Miley had given them.

"Uh, Oliver, read this." Lily said after a minuet.

_Oliver and Lily,_

_I'll be lucky if you are even reading this. _

_I'm so sorry for what I did. More than what I could ever explain to you in a not (or in person)._

_It tears me up inside that you won't talk to me, but I deserve it. I truly am sorry. I hope that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me someday, even if I don't deserve it._

_Oliver, I would just like to say thank you for even thinking of asking me out. It was something that I wasn't expecting. _

_Did you know that **nobody **has ever asked **me** out, just Hannah Montana? _

_Look, you guys, I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I would like to say that I love the both of you. Whether it is with Hannah or Miley, you guys are my best friends, and I will never find friends as good as you two._

_If I could **turn back time **and have **stopped this entire weekend from happening** (accept for you two being together), I would. _

_I wish that someday, in your heart, you will be able to forgive me._

_FRIENDS FIRST!_

_Love,_

_Miley (Hannah)_

_PS- THE USER NAME IS 'bestfrends4life' AND THE PASSWORD IS 'MileyisHannah'. _

_Goodbye,_

_My only true friends._

When Oliver got done reading it, he had a few tears running down his face.

"What do you think she meant by 'Friends First?" Lily asked.

Suddenly, Chrissy walked in, holding a CD, and handing it to the two of them.

"Miley gave me this before she left. She told me to give it to you." She said.

"Thanks, Chrissy." Oliver said.

Together, Oliver and Lily walked to their room. Oliver put the CD in the player, and pressed 'play'.

"_Hey, guys."_

They heard Miley's voice come through the speakers.

"_I do really want to apologies for what I did. _

_I expect by now (if you read the letter), you are wondering what Friends First means. _

_It means just this:_

'_Friends stick together_

_Through the bad and good times. _

_And it's times like this that make me realize that I have the best of friends. _

_I just wish that I could make you see_

_That you are the most important people to me_

_Friends First!_

_Sometimes I watch the crowd _

_When I'm on stage_

_And I see your faces _

_And I think_

_Friends First!_

_And now you won't even talk to me_

_Not that I blame you_

_But please remember _

_That before you hated me_

_We were _

_Friends First!'_

_I am sorry, you guys. _

_This song will be released to the public in a concert tomorrow night. _

_I hope you can watch it. _

_It is on MTV at nine p.m. _

_I love, and miss, you guys."_

The CD was over. And so was their friendship with Miley.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, send all the flames you want, cause I know I'm gonna get them for the end of this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be about ten years into the future from this one, but I would like to plead that you still read. **

**Please Review (Flames welcome for this chapter)**

**maschan )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy anniversary, Lily!" Oliver yelled.

It had been their ninth anniversary on that day.

"OK, I know you're excited about our anniversary, but can you please tell me where we're going for our anniversary?" Lily demanded.

"OK, OK, we're going to a concert. But I won't tell you who just yet." Oliver said, taking Lily by the hand, and dragging her to the car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half hour later, Lily and Oliver were backstage at the concert hall, yet Oliver had still not told Lily where they were going.

"Hi, guys. I'm glad you finally forgave me. I am really sorry." The singer said, going up to Lily, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Get off me, lady! Who are you?" Lily demanded.

"What do you mean, Lily?" The singer asked.

"I haven't told her yet, Mrs. Heffan. I thought you would want to tell her. But just so you know, I forgive you." Oliver said.

"You better start talking fast, otherwise you are gonna get it, Mrs. Heffan!" Lily ordered.

"Lily! Don't you recognize me?" Mrs. Heffan asked.

"No, but I'd like to know who you are, hugging my husband and what not!" Lily demanded.

Mrs. Heffan looked at Oliver, who nodded. She lifted her arm, pulled on her hair, and revealed dark, brown, curly hair.

"Now do you recognize me?" Miley asked.

"No, not really." Lily said.

"Just wait until after the concert. Maybe she'll remember then." Oliver said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Friends stick together_

_Through the bad and good times. _

_And its times like this that make me realize that I have the best of friends. _

_I just wish that I could make you see_

_That you are the most important people to me_

_Friends First!_

_Sometimes I watch the crowd _

_When I'm on stage_

_And I see your faces _

_And I think_

_Friends First!_

_And now you won't even talk to me_

_Not that I blame you_

_But please remember _

_That before you hated me_

_We were _

_Friends First!"_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now do you remember me?" Miley asked Lily.

"Uh-uh." Lily said suddenly.

Miley then noticed something she hadn't before. A ring on Lily's finger. With a little green charm in the middle of it. She took Oliver aside and asked him, "Oliver, did you make a wish on the charm I gave you?"

"Yeah, I made it so that she would… forget who you are." He finished.

Miley ran over to Lily, tore off the ring from her finger, and stomped on it.

Suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, Lily started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, MILEY! THAT IS MY WEDDING RING!" Lily demanded.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Miley yelled, clearly delighted by this.

"Baby! She did it so that you would remember her." Oliver said, kissing her to calm her down.

"Yeah, but…My wedding ring." Lily said.

"Lily, I had to. You didn't remember me at all!" Miley said.

"Well, I wish I didn't! I'm still holding a grudge on you for kissing Oliver!" Lily yelled at Miley.

"Lily, please stop it. I only did it to try to knock you to your syncs. And besides, I saw you kissing Johnny after I left. So you can't blame me." Miley said.

"Alright. I forgive you. But only on one condition. You have to come back to us. As Miley." Lily demanded.

"I'll do better than that. I have one more song, and then you'll see what I'm going to do." Miley said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miley ran out onto the stage, wearing her Hannah outfit, and then took off her Hannah wig.

"Hello, guys! I am not Hannah Montana anymore! And I will never go back! I am Miley Stewart from now on!" Miley said, before singing _The Best of Both Worlds, _and then walking off the stage forever.

"So, do you forgive me, now?" Miley asked Lily.

"Yeah, I do!" Lily said, before hugging her best friend.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miley moved back into her old house in Malibu, where Lily and Oliver were her next door neighbors.

Miley continued to get money off of her Hannah Montana CD's, but refused to come out of retirement, regarding all of the pleads from fans. She shared her prophets with Oliver and Lily.

She married _Rico_ if you can believe that, and mothered two children before dying at the age of 90, with Lily holding her as she passed on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, that is the story! You can take the last part as a loving relationship between Lily and Miley if you want, but it was meant as a friendly gesture. **

**The idea for this story came to me in a dream, and I would like to point out that I am almost a pure Miley/Oliver ship, this idea just came to me. (Lily/Jackson, LOL)**

**Please Review **

**maschan ) **


End file.
